I met him there on a starry night
by hazie-boo-girl
Summary: After suddenly leaving Ginny with no explanation, how does Ginny feel, will she be able to forgive him, if as he promises, returns. Post HP7 but before epilogue. Some HrG/RW mainly HP/GW all cannon unless stated. DISCLAIMER: don't own anything its all JK
1. Chapter 1

_I met him there on a starry night; from that moment, I knew that my life would never be quite the same again..._

_It was morning and my head was swimming. I took a few deep breaths and could smell the residue of him on the crumpled red silk covers. It would be years again before the smell would be refreshed, but it would always stay constant within my mind. Sighing I hauled myself out of bed preparing myself for the long day; my world may have turning but everyone else's, especially my boss's, was still turning. My grey pleated skirt and crisp white linen blouse seemed dull and drab this morning. The clear blue sky that outlined the chimneypots seemed like it was a rainy day. Pulling my long naturally red hair up I plaited it tightly, feeling it pull on my scalp. The fishnet tights and Purple Stilettos did nothing but make me feel more and more sombre. Grabbing my tailored Grey Jacket, slicking on some red lipstick and a coat of mascara; I stood in front of the mirror. I smiled, it seemed to fake. Grabbing my Purple handbag I walked out the front door and joined the normal London rush. Maybe I could forget till I reached the office all I had to do was keep my mind busy; easy task, or so I'd thought._

_Walking down the footpath I could smell bacon, eggs and sausages. Other Commuters chatting on their mobiles as they walked towards the tube station to get to the centre of London. Without realising it I was at the tube station, i got onto the train towards London kings cross. I was lucky and managed to find a seat. Trying to keep my mind off last night I read all the posters on the walls:_

_Simply Magic..._

_Make it a night to remember_

_It had been a night to remember. The moon and stars had shone brightly casting an unearthly glow through the room. It had illuminated his emerald green eyes and made them all the more beautiful to him. His unruly raven black hair shone like an oil slick. I knew at that moment I truly loved him for who he was not what he was like most other girls. _

_Once I reached Kings Cross station I walked down a desolate nearby street. Within a pop I was in Holyhead, Wales. Walking towards the Harpies stadium I prepared myself for an onslaught of questions. Demelza Robins my oldest friend and teammate would want to know what I had worn; it surprised me sometimes that she was a chaser alongside me when, sometimes she was as girly as and even ditsier than Lavender Brown. Then there would be Cassandra Smith, a seer by blood but a beater by heart she had joined us last season and was the current new girl, she'd want to know how many times we'd made love and how good the boy-who-lived was at it. Gwenog Jones was our captain, and to say that she despised gossips would be an understatement; maybe if I stayed around her today I would be saved from the girls murdering me, I couldn't deal with it today. If someone asked me one single question about Harry freakin' Potter today I think that they'd have bat bogies in places that they didn't know that they could have them in. So maybe I was a little cross with him but he deserved it, last night was truly a night made to be remembered... _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Years later, my heart will never be the same. It was like a piece of me was missing and I knew that I couldn't be complete. I gave him my heart and he ran with it..._**

_Walking into the building, my pumps sunk into the soft green carpet making it feel like the world was engulfing me. Looking round, everything was the same as it had been for the past three years: the annoying blonde receptionist, the pine doors into the changing room, the gold walls and Melza in the corner grinning like the cat who'd got the cream. Great, meant she was in a gossipy mood; how I hated those moods..._

_She walked over, dressed already in her practice kit. She had the look of someone ready to ask you something._

'_Sooooo, did you hear about a certain Mr H J Potter? He was seen with none other than Aiden Lynch's daughter, Emilia, doing things that should not be done in public.' She said the last part with a slight air of disgust and pity towards me. Glaring at her I chose to ignore the obvious attempt to get me to admit something that wasn't._

'_No, I am not even going to entertain such a thought in my brain, it's not worth entertaining the thought and, I need to get ready' I snapped harshly while pushing the heavy pine doors open. You'd think with magic we could just walk through the doors like the wall on platform 9 ¾, but no. That'd be too easy. _

_I walked down the row of white lockers with green doors and 3 wooden slats resembling a bench. Each door had a wooden nameplate. They each read: _

**_Captain, Keeper, Gwenog Adelaide Jones_**

**_Beater, Morgan Marissa McMolls _**

**_Beater, Morag Maia McMolls_**

**_Chaser, Demelza Violet Robins_**

**_Chaser, Cassandra Laisey Smith_**

**_Chaser, Ginevra Molly Weasley_**

**_Seeker, Lluwella Satine Jones_**

_I touched the tip of my want to my name plate emitting a warm glow of soft gold across the green door. It clicked and, I reached to open it. In it hung my practice uniform, my match uniform, my boots and the Quaffle I played with in my first winning match. I slowly undressed folding or hanging everything up neatly. Then, I pulled on the tan leggings, touching my wand to my leg to add a warming charm as it was January. I then pulled the dark green T-shirt over my head causing static in my hair as usual. Once again, touching my wand to the shirt, I added another warming charm. I placed the gold trimmed, dark green robes on my shoulders and did the gold ribbon up. Grabbing my dark green boots, I placed them on the floor and roughly shoved my feet into them, wincing at the tightness. Lifting my left feet up, I laced up the gold ribbon firmly and repeated with the right foot. Checking I was dressed I reached to the shelf in my locker and grabbed the Sports Spellotape and tightly wrapping it around my wrists in an attempt to prevent a serious injury being a catastrophic injury. Then brushing my waist length red hair, I tightly plaited it so none could reach my eyes when I was up in the air. Turning round to fetch my broom from the stands opposite the lockers on the other wall, Melza, Cassie and Lu sat already dressed in the same uniform._

'_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Are you going to confess or will we have to torture it out of you.' Lu, the dramatic one and surprisingly Gwenogs' sister said. This was a habit now, at least once a day they tried to get me to confess that I still liked him. I sat there and, as usual, pretended to consider but, I always knew the answer._

'_Err, let me think, no.' I grabbed my broom from the stands and walked out of the door at the opposite end from the one I'd come in from. Pushing the door open, I walked into the chilly January air. _

_Looking round, I could see a man sat in the stands – it wasn't unusual to have visitors on practice's it just meant we had to mind our language, especially if the 'visitors' were children. Luckily, it seemed there was just one man - probably just a scout looking to steal one of us! Mounting my broom, I flew up to Gwenog who gave me orders to fly laps till the others came out. Glad to do so, I started at a sedate pace, getting faster each lap just as Gwenog liked us to._

_By 10 O'clock, official practice start time, everyone was out flying laps. Gwenog called us into a huddle and set us off onto different tasks._

'_Morag, Morgan, I'm going to set 3 Quaffle off can you keep them under control please. I'll spell it only to the end the chasers aren't in but you'll have other random flying objects to avoid and Lu. Lu, practice catching the snitch; I've charmed it to go faster than normal so don't be disheartened if it takes longer than normal, I have a theory I wasn't to try out. Cassie, Ginny, Melza practice scoring and I'll take the posts and block. Okay, off we go!'_

_At 1 O'clock, we stopped for lunch as usual. I flew back down to the ground and waited for Melza, Cassie and Lu. The girls landed and, as we were about to walk off to the changing rooms to grab our sandwiches I heard Gwenog call._

'_Ginny, could you wait a minute the guy you saw watching earlier requested to speak with you at lunch. Didn't recognise him so I can't tell you who he is or where he's from. He's in the Holyhead Conference room' Nodding, I walked away up the main stairs towards the conference rooms and viewing galleries. _

_Reaching the door, a big plastic sign said_ Welcome to the Holyhead Harpies! This is the Holyhead Conference Room. Please enjoy your stay! _Wincing at the eyesore, I pushed open the door expecting to be assaulted with offers for joining a new developing team. But, instead, I heard_

'_Hey Gin' Harry Freakin' Potter. _

'_Don't you 'Hey Gin' me' I said mimicking his voice. Despite the stony exterior, I was elated to see him. His black hair shone, he definitely had more muscle than last time I saw him three years ago and his emerald green eyes sparkled. As I snapped at him, I almost forgave him there and then, almost. Suddenly, I remembered my manners_

'_How's Emilia Lynch?' I almost dared him to answer_

'_I wouldn't know, never met her'_

'_What! I thought, you, her?' I spluttered, I should have known better than to trust Melza when she's being a gossip and trying to get a rise out of me. It's an almost deadly combination. _

'_Gin, there never was? It was always you? These last three years, I fought my way back for you. I never would have left if it hadn't have been for the bloody Ministry.' He tried to look me in the eyes but I wouldn't let my eyes meet them._

'_You still left. You still made me wonder for months, heck, years where you were. If you were alive! You PROMISED you wouldn't after the battle. YOU said you'd NEVER leave. And what did you do Harry James Potter? YOU LEFT!' I shouted at him._

'_I'm sorry.' He said meekly_

'_You better be' I bit back at him. We stood there taking each other in. _

'_Anyway' I said regaining my voice and calm composure 'Where are you living? You're old rooms free if you want it? Cassie has just moved out.'_

_I'd love to Gin. As long as it's okay with you' he paused 'Gin, will you ever take me back?' he whispered the last part_

'_One day. But you'll have to earn it. I can't let you hurt me like that a third time. I can't truly trust you anymore. Until I can you haven't got me.' I looked him in the eyes. For one who'd done so much, he had the eyes of a little boy in that moment. They shone with more sincerity than I'd ever seen and the Dumbledore like twinkle in them flashed like a neon sign. He had hope. I just didn't know how. He'd run away with mine_

_(A.N. Firstly, Thank you for the amazing amount of reviews I got on the first chapter! Reading them again convinced me that people actually enjoyed reading it and it was worth writing some more!_

_Secondly, I have decided that I am not going to be one of those people who beg for reviews but, I promise I won't say it again, they mean so much to me and just the word 'good' or 'write more' are worth it!_

_Thirdly, I know that Gwenog is usually a beater but for the purposes of this story I felt that having twins would be beneficial. Sorry anyone that disagrees and normally I do try to stay to canon! _

_Also, any ideas or input would be greatly appreciated and taken into consideration especially when I get a case of writers block. Whoever's idea that was, can I say it was a silly one! If someone is willing to beta this please, please get in touch with me, it is driving me mental not having one!_

_Furthermore, I set this three years into the future as felt it was long enough but not too long for Ginny's memories of him to be rose tinted in anyway. I wanted the hurt that he'd caused her whether he meant it or not to be real and still fresh in her mind._

_Finally, I hoped you liked it! It was longer than the last for those who asked! I hope you thought all the decisions I made were worth it. Once I post this, I will start to write the next chapter. It will probably contain a little RW/HG, Some Harpies – because they're amazing and if I was a witch I'd totally support them – and definitely some HP/GW. Now you'll just have to wait and see!)_


End file.
